


sweep me off my feet

by raumdeuter



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quidditch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raumdeuter/pseuds/raumdeuter
Summary: The entire business started twenty-four hours before the Quidditch World Cup semifinal against England, when Thomas sat on Mats’s wand.





	sweep me off my feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meggiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/gifts).



The entire business started twenty-four hours before the Quidditch World Cup semifinal against England, when Thomas sat on Mats’s wand.

Not in a metaphorical sense, mind you, because that particular joke had been made before by virtually anybody who had spent more than a few hours in Thomas’s and Mats’s company, to the amusement of both of them and the exasperation of many of their peers. Thomas kept an empty Chocolate Frog jar on the team bus in case any of the new kids thought it was a joke worth making again, and once a month he emptied it out and used the money to buy rolls of Spellotape, which were for broomstick repairs, and more Chocolate Frogs, which were for keeping Manu happy.

“Seeing as it’s his wand which actually gets sat on,” he had said to Mats once, with a horrible leer, at which point Mats had waved him away hurriedly before he could begin to elaborate on the many and variable ways one could use Chocolate Frogs in the bedroom.

All of which was currently beside the point. The point was Manu had been in Mats’s room to talk tactics for tomorrow’s match, and Mats had raised his wand like a bat to demonstrate a particularly tricky play, and then Thomas had barreled through the door and into Mats, shouting about nothing in particular. A brilliant flash of light later Mats was short one (1) wand (nine inches, hawthorn, runespoor fang core), and there was a fat, golden-furred Niffler sniffing around on the floor where Manu had been standing an instant before.

They watched in mutual horror as the Niffler twitched its small pink snout at them and, with an insouciance that was _definitely_ all Manu, somersaulted out the window.

“We’re on the third floor,” said Mats, in a voice that definitely wasn’t even a little bit squeaky.

“It’s okay, he’s on the balcony,” said Thomas, and sure enough, a moment later the Niffler trundled into view again, pushing the decorative silver vase that had been sitting on the balcony table.

“Well, he can’t stay there,” said Mats. “Give me your wand.”

“With all due respect,” said Thomas, “I’d rather not. One shudders to think of what you might do with it.”

“Oh, shut up,” said Mats. He had to raise his voice to be heard over Thomas’s cackling. “It’s not that funny--and anyway, we’re going to have to get him back somehow--”

“Relax,” said Thomas. The Niffler--Manu, Mats reminded himself sharply--had paused by the balcony railing to tuck the vase into its belly with every air of satisfaction. “All we have to do is grab him and then find someone to turn him back.”

“We were both rubbish at Transfiguration and you know it,” said Mats.

Thomas looked wounded. “I wasn’t _rubbish,_ Professor Völler just had no room in his soul for creativity.” He sighed at Mats’s deadpan expression. “All right, all right. I’ll Floo Mesut, then. Look, all I’m saying is--”

“Hey, have you guys seen Manu?”

It was, Mats decided then and there, a sign that the universe had it out for him. Which was patently unfair, since he certainly hadn’t done anything to deserve it. He turned, slowly, painfully aware of Thomas’s not-at-all obvious “Oh- _ho_ ” as he spotted Benni standing in the doorway.

He looked--good, as usual. Mats usually prided himself on his wide and varied vocabulary, but sometimes in the presence of Benedikt Höwedes his brain did weird things.

“I thought he might be in here,” said Benni. “Coach was looking for him.”

Mats stared at him with a kind of mad desperation. It was either that or let his gaze be drawn unwillingly to the window where, he couldn’t help but notice out of the corner of his eye, a small furry shadow was disappearing over the balcony railing.

“Mats was just talking to him,” said Thomas, the unbelievable traitor. “Weren’t you, Matsi?”

“Um,” said Mats. “I--was, yes, and he said--what was it he said, Thomas?”

“Can’t remember,” said Thomas. “I never pay attention to your private conversations. The very idea of it offends me.”

“He said,” said Mats, shooting Thomas a venomous look, “that he wanted to get some extra practice in, and if anyone was looking for him to try the pitch next to the dining hall.”

“Or the dining hall itself,” said Thomas.

They smiled at Benni.

“O…kay,” said Benni, and slowly shut the door.

Mats was at the balcony almost before the door had shut, Thomas hot on his heels. He hadn’t expected to see Manu still there, but he was still disappointed when the view of the training camp below them was completely Niffler-free.

“We should make a bet,” said Thomas, after a moment.

Mats stared at him. “What?”

“Listen, we can’t _Accio_ him, right? I can’t think of a lot of situations that would displease Jogi more than if we accidentally splinched our keeper. So we do this the old-fashioned way. Whoever finds Manu and turns him human again first gets to call in a favor from the loser. It’ll be fun. Like those vlugs you watch all the time.”

“They’re _vlogs_ ,” said Mats, who was of the opinion that just because someone was a pureblood didn’t mean they had to live their life in complete ignorance of Muggle culture.

“Whatever,” said Thomas. “Are you in or not?”

“Fine, but no wands,” said Mats. “Seeing as you have one, and I don’t.” He frowned. “If I win, you’re getting me a new one.”

“Agreed,” said Thomas immediately, with a magnanimous wave of his hand. “And when I win, you’re going to put on your big boy robes and ask Höwedes out on a date.”

“I--That’s not a favor!”

“It is to me,” said Thomas. “It means the two of you can stop mooning at each other and get on with sitting on each other’s wands like normal adults.”

“First of all, I don’t _moon_ ,” said Mats, outraged, “and anyway that’s technically a fine for the Chocolate Frog jar--wait, what did you mean by ‘the two of you’? Does Benni moon? Is he--”

But Thomas had already grabbed his Kartoffelbrei 3000 and vaulted over the balcony railing.

Mats sighed. And then, because he liked to think he had a shred of dignity, he took the stairs.

 


End file.
